Fun With Maryx and Portals
by Misfitschibis
Summary: Oh dear, It seems Maryx has landed and stranded herself in the Portalverse.She was with Luxord, but all she can find is a little personality Sphere by the designation of Wheatley. Hilarity, sarcasm, Portals, and fun abound   rated for safety R&R plz
1. Chapter 1 : Courtesy Call

[[Holy shiz I wrote something not crappy! :D Lol so I'm pulling this from over at Deviantart and bringing it to you all over here, there's a lovely drawing I made for the preview for this over there so :D Enjoy! Yes it's a crossover, yes Wheatley will have android body, yes I'm doing this because I think it's delightfully hilarious so enjoy

Btw: I don't own anyhting in here cept the plot and I do own Maryx, she's my Nobody oc from Kingdom hearts, pictures of her on Deviantart link to that is on my profile but you knew that didn't you?]]

* * *

><p>Maryx yawned and stretched herself over the dusty bed. Curling and uncurling her plug tail, retracting and pushing out her claws raking them over the bed sheets. "Hmmmmmmm...wherethehellami?" she gazed at her surroundings.<p>

Where was she indeed... what had she...ah yes, Mission, Luxord...something about some other thing or another... Werid. Where was Luxord? Was she in the right place?

"Hey! Are you in there? Hello!" an accent. It sounded like Luxord's only higher in tone.

She looked around to find herself in a room that looked very much like a tropical motel room. Sans the disgusting smell left over by organic occupants on honeymoons.

"Hallo? Are you dead?"

She got up and looked over at the door. Her optics saying there was something biggish on the other side and it was moving.

"Are you going to open the door? Because it's really fairly urgent."

Baffled by the order she gingerly opened the door. Half expecting to see the gambler standing there.

But it wasn't Luxord, Rather a grey ball on a track embedded in the ceiling

with a large brilliant blue optic swiveling around inside. "Hello- AHH! Oh god there you are you look ter- positively shining, honestly..."

"Hallo." Maryx said politely to it. Studying the sphere as it studied her.

"Oh good! Good! You can talk! Excellent." a male tone, this Sphere was obviously male in programing. "You're not like the other test subjects are you? You're all metal..." he looked at her oddly and then his panels spasmed wildly "Sorry! Sorry! That wasn't nice..."

"Fascinating." was all Maryx said, use to insults. But she could tell he didn't mean it.

"I mean you're really not that weri- I'm sorry pardon?" he shook himself out of his babbling, to look at her.

"What I said was 'fascinating'" Maryx replied,

"Oh! OH! You think I'm fascinating. Is that it?"

"Yes." She said with a nod.

"Oh, you're more alert than the others...good lord what is that coming out of your back?" He moved along his track further into the dusty room to look at her from behind, spotting her white plug tail lazily waving in the air as though it were a flower in the breeze

"My tail." she said giving it a bit of a wriggle at him like a wave.

"What...exactly are you, you can't be human, unless. You know...you're a albino...or a mutant...or-"

"Android actually," she said, and returned the favor by turning around to get a closer look at him. "Have you a designation?"

"Oh! You're a robot...You don't look like anything Aperture's built. OH! Oh! My name. Sorry sorry, It's Wheatley. "

"Wheat-ley." Maryx smiled.

"No no, not Wheat lay, Wheatley, WHEET LEE." he shook himself shuttering his optic,

"Wheatley."

"That's it! There you go. My name is Wheatley. What's yours? Do you remember it?" his lower optic shutter was pushed up in a sort of optical smile. Cute.

He spoke just like Luxord! Only he didn't reprimand her for eating flamingos or some other silly British thing he went on about at tea and he babbled! How cute was he for a little Sphere stuck on a track in the ceiling! "My name is Maryx." she said nodding

"Mare ex." Wheatley rolled the name around his proverbial tongue "Huh, Anyway we have to get out of here, so." he moved up inside the ceiling "just stay there, and uh, hang on to um...something. Or not up to you really."

**Clatter bang, SMASH**

the room shook and started to move, where Maryx couldn't tell, her feline instincts to cling to the floor when it moved were too busy to bother figuring out which direction she was moving. She looked around as the room fell apart and swung around while Wheatley...well she wasn't sure but she was a little sure that he was driving this thing...terribly she might add, as he babbled on about his job and test subjects and keeping them alive or some other thing it was rather hard to pick his voice out of the sound of the crumbling room around her.

"Poor thing" she said, sympathizing with her mechanical comrade. Granted her Nobody status rendered her "emotionless". However it wasn't her intelligence that was artificial -no that was all original from the organic Myra- it were her emotions that were. And even as a Nobody she had a huge soft spot in her white metal shell for bots.

"-Alright you might really want to hold on to something now"

**SMASH!**

Maryx literally flew out of the room as it was rammed into a wall. She flung her self around and landed on her feet, looking around for Wheatley. She spotted him still on the rail. Just above the now obliterated room.

" OI! Are you still alive? Oh there you are! Oh you're a fast one too! Anyway there's a device you'll need to get. It's just down there. I'll meet you on the other side!" he said and zoomed down his little track before she could say anything.

Well then. She thought. Off we go


	2. Chapter 2 : CATCHMECATCHMECATCHME!

Chapter 2

Maryx started along, unlabored by the apparent puzzles set before her, rather she just bent the metal and walked through the walls and climbed down elevator shafts assuming this is the direction Wheatley meant to send her in. she did keep an eye out for rails like the one he was on, but had a rather hard time of finding any.

"This place is maddening" she said bending a wall to make a staircase up to a platform. Bending metal as though she were hacking a machete in a dense jungle. Perhaps Luxord was somewhere in here looking for her too. He'd have a better time doing the puzzlely things and the wandering.

"Oh! There you are! Was that you smashing around the place? Did you find the portal gun?" Wheatley's voice floated down from above. Oh! There he was, just above her on another plat form.

"No?" she looked at him up oddly. "I've been fine on my own"

"But agh," he shook himself "How the bloody hell...are...you..going...oh" he slowed down when he watched her leap up the platform to him with feline grace and finesse. "Well then that's one way isn't it? Oh I see now you look like a cat."

"I am a feline," she said "It's in my design. And you've run out of track my little spherical friend."

"Hm? What? OH! So you're right." Wheatley nodded, "Hm Well, they told me if I ever got off my management rail I would die. But I suppose there really isn't any other option for me now is there?"

I could build him more track, there's so much metal here, she thought, but kept it to herself. "No, there isn't."

"Right then, so I'm gonna count to three and you'll catch me okay?"

"Sure," she opened her arms just below him, flicking her ears up at him curiously and swinging her tail side to side. "When you're ready Wheatley."

"right, One...Twooo...th-" he backed up mid numeral "You know what that's really high isn't it?" he looked at her over his own shutter.

Bless the little sphere, really, she mused, he's probably been up there his whole life. "Not really. You're only a few feet above me. Would you like it better if I came up there?" she offered

"No no no," he shook himself "I don't want to be a bother."

"Come on then Wheatley, disengage yourself." she coaxed tenderly

"You think I'll be alright?" he slid back over her,

"Of course, and if you do shut down I'lm highly skilled in repair work I'll have you back and running in no time." she nodded sincerely.

Wheatley blinked a few times, at her, contemplating with himself quietley and then nodded "You know for someone who I've only met just a few hours ago I actually trust you on that." Maryx smiled encouragingly at him, he felt a little better. "Alright then on three. One...two... thre-

click!

CATCHMECATCHMECATCHME!" he screamed already in Maryx's arms being patted soothingly.

"WHEATLEY You're fine!" she kept herself from chuckling at the poor spheres expense,

"whua? Oh!" wheatley flipped inside of his shell flicking out a few panels on himself in glee "What do you know! I'm alive!"

"Very nice indeed, but now you're a Sphere without means of self mobility." Maryx pointed out gently trying not to burst the poor spheres bubble.

"Oh, oh you're right," he looked around "bit of a downer isn't it? What do you propose we do about it?" he watched as she sat down for a bit, she curled her tail out in a circle in front of her and placed him in the coil with the plug part of it like a backrest so she could look at him.

"Well, if you like, I could build you a androidic body like mine, I have plenty of materials here." she gestured to the piles of metal panels and bits of wire around her.

"Oh? Do you now?" he looked a bit at her tail curiously. And then at her, huh, she had blue optics just like he did. And dots and lines on her faceplate. Perhaps she was a personality core in a androidic body. How lucky was she to have a bipedal form to freely walk around in.

She shrugged "Up to you, You're not terribly heavy. Just a bit awkward to carry around. Would you like some time to think about it?"

His optic darted about in thought, looking this way and that as though he were twiddling his thumbs "I suppose it would be better than being a ball wouldn't it? Legs and all, and arms. Other...parts I guess."

"I would imagine dramatically so."

"Can...could. Could you just carry me around for a bit?" he asked

"Of course," she nodded "I'll eventually need my hands though," she bent over and picked him up with the tenderness of a mother to a child. She liked him already, but granted that was how she always treated machines, more so to the ones who talked and had a personality.

Wheatley nodded his optic. "Right right, just give me a bit on the offer there."

"Take your time Wheatley," she looked around, "I'm in no rush." she patted his hull "now which way..."

"There's a wall over there," he pointed with his optic, behind himself, in front of Maryx, "with a doo- Oh! That was you smashing things wasn't it!" he watched as the wall melted away creating a makeshift arch way that Maryx walked into as though it was there the whole time.

Although bit unnerved by her action, Wheatley settled himself rather comfortably in her arms, she didn't seemed bothered that she had him nestled in between her bosom. "So...uh. If you please walk 'long the rails? And uh, hey if you don't mind my asking how uh, exactly did you do that? I-I mean it's fine if you don't want to tell me, just being curious. You don't look like you even belong to Aperture Science Laboratories."

Maryx nodded, "I know not of these Aperture Science laboratories, but as far as who I belong to, I belong to myself, and Organization XIII"

"Aaaaumm...who?"

"It's a bit of a long long story, and I'm rather sure some of the parts are a bit hard to explain."

"Ah, yes," he nodded his lower shutter squinting at her in an almost cheeky manner, "Because the both of us are just So~ terribly pressed for time, I mean I have this ah...fancy party to be at, and I'm already fashionably late, and you know, you need to...well do what ever it is you do in times of urgentcy."

She gave him a pretty smile. Oh she did like him, he was much better to hang around than Luxord when the Gambler was in a foul mood. She did like his smartassery. She nodded to herself in her mind, if he did let her build a body she'd most certainly put the utmost care in it's design and build.

"Alright then," she sat down in a corner curling her tail up and placing Wheatley in the coil again, facing her. "If you get bored please tell me," she said, and started telling him her story as far as Organization XIII went.


	3. Chapter 3 : Lifes a Journey!

Chapter 3

"-Farfetched I know," Maryx said, concluding her explanation on her origins as far as World That Never Was went, she didn't see a need to go as far back as her history living on Sanskrit as a organic. "But there you go." she shrugged, her ears picking of snippets of sounds from everywhere, Wheatley watched them twist and rotate around on the sides of her head fascinated.

"Well, yeah, I guess. I would have said sad, really so you can't feel anything?" he wasn't even going to bother with the fact of 'exactly how can a robot lose it's heart?'

she tilted her head a little "Oh I can still feel plenty emotion, mind you my little friend, It's my emotions, not my intelligence that are artificial." which in all honesty was a pretty good summary of herself, he brain wasn't really artificial it came from her own organic one, she just had to create a emotion program for herself. Piece of proverbial cake.

"Oh." he said, nodding like he understood, when in truth. He had no clue. "But what are you doing here?"

"That's just my problem, I haven't a clue. I remember entering the Corridor with Luxord, but I've no recollection of knowing if I'm in the right place or what out Mission was, Luxord didn't tell me. So apparently we separated and I'm unable to return to our stronghold"

"Oh, shame." he said, but after hearing her story, he wasn't surprised to see her shrug, indifferent on her own predicament. She didn't seem worried at all even artificially.

"Life's a journey, not a destination Wheatley." she said, picking him up again and patting his hull, he looked up at her in thought

"Suppose that sounds about right," he looked down casually and jolted himself rather violently, and making Maryx nearly drop him "AHH! Oh god!"

"What! What's wrong?" she hissed, almost jumping on to the handrail with him in her arms.

"Nothing nothing I just looked down, AGHH! Did it again!" he slammed his optic shutter shut tight with a loud snap. "Please for the life of me don't drop me!"

She looked down and guess she was going to either have to jump or bend some metal. She patted the rattled sphere comfortingly and started walking down a set of stairs pulled from the walls and the original railway until she hit bottom,

Wheatley sighed, squinting at her and shaking his optic, feeling rather jealous of her abilities, "You don't even try when you go about doing that do you?"

She chuckled pleasantly looking back at her handiwork. Nothing special a simple spiral staircase was all it was really. "On some things, no I really don't have to try."


	4. Chapter 4 : Who Dat?

Maryx changed her opinion on Wheatley, after an hour or two, -despite her android form, she had a horrible sense of time, and usually left it up to Luxord to play time keeper. As far as she knew she could have been walking for days and not know- she didn't like him. At all. Not one bit.

She adored him, really honestly.

Wheatley, was an excellent conversationalist. For being a metal sphere with an optic, he was very articulate with his bars, panels and shutters. Conversation was a quality hard to find in some of the elder nobodies, besides Demyx, and Vexen -Axel she liked staying away from, his personality grating on her circuitry now and again-. Oooh how she loved a good conversation with a new person. If she didn't think it would be awkward she would have cuddled the metal sphere.

Granted after a while she noticed that he did seem a bit...average in intelligence, past mistakes. Bad choices. But she found him endearing really.

She past in front of a door, and Wheatley started to prattle on again.

"Ah, Probably should bring you up to speed on a few things..." he said, looking about, he didn't wait for her to respond "In order to escape, we're going to have to go through HER chamber. And she will probably kill us if, um, she's awake."

She tilted her head "Who's iher/i if you don't mind my asking."

but Wheatley was in his own little spherical world "What a nasty piece of work she was, honestly. Like a proper maniac. You know who ended up, do you know who ended up taking her down in the end? You're not going to believe this. A human. I know! I know, I wouldn't have believed it either. Apparently this human escaped and nobody's seen him since. Then there was a sort of long chunk of time where absolutely nothing happened and then there's us escaping now. So that's pretty much the whole story, you're up to speed."

Maryx wondered if perhaps he had a bit of a traumatic flaw in his programing, perhaps caused by the one he called "HER" and "SHE". Either way she patted his hull sympathetically and went on walking and started to another door. Wheatley gave another violent twitch.

" Okay, I'm gonna lay my cards on the table: I don't wanna do it. I

don't want to go in there. Don't... Don't go in there" Too late, already though. To the ruins of some part of the building, "I don't...see anyone Wheatley." Maryx scanned the room, and found nothing but a jungle of debris and vines that covered some long past disaster. And the deep smell of plants and vapors, with a very very faint hint of a toxin of some kind. She didn't like that. If there was that small trace of toxin here, there must be more elsewhere in a stronger degree. Knowing that she knew she would have to find Luxord fast before his organic lungs even exhaled the breath before the inhale that would do him in.

Wheatley stole her attention from reconnaissance "Oh! She's off! She's off! Panic over! Keep moving, please, don't touch anything."

"Are you...alright Wheatley?" she asked, rather concerned for his mental stability.

"Fine, fine never better." he nodded, averting his eyes from a pile of parts littering the ground in front of her. Something she found rather interesting. She took a few steps towards it but Wheatley gave her a bit of a rap on her hand with one of his bars. She discovered he wasn't hitting her to stop, he was just trying to make himself look as small as possible.

"Alright, alright." she said, and walked with longer strides than she usually did to get to the other side of the clearing for Wheatley's sake. Giving him a bit of a gentle shake when she reached a metal staircase.

"Okay Wheatley." she patted him "Crisis averted. You can open your optic now."

"Hm? What? What crisis?"

"The one you just passed. Behind me." she said.

"Oh good good, Lets keep going then. We need to find an escape lift."

he nodded, completely dodging the subject of what was behind her. She dropped it, he'd bring it up again sooner or later, she was sure.

"I think I should look for Luxord," she said heading down the stairs. "I can't just leave him behind, and I detected a trace of toxin back there. If I cannot use the Corridors to escape, then neither can he. He's vulnerable here. I'm not."

Wheatley spasmed his panels. "Are you mad?" he shrilled, "D'you have any idea exactly how enormous this place is?"

"Somewhat. But still Luxord's in danger as an organic, I can't let him die."

"oh so you follow Asimov's laws then?"

"No."

"oh..."


	5. Chapter 5 : Not lost Gambler is not lost

Granted they were separated, and unable to jump about place to place with corridors. Luxord was in the same place as Maryx was. Just in another part of the building. Already wandering about like she was.

"Shouldn't be to hard to find the Cat." he muttered, climbing his way up a few platforms. "She'll be mewling on and on about this place."

As much as he pushed her away because of her constant mewling, and playing and general feline antics that most of the time bugged him to death. Luxord did have to appreciate her ability bend metal to her will. Especially now that he was lost in a literal metal jungle.

Still, he didn't think [and hoped] that she wouldn't be to hard to find, her love of technology, robotics, mechanics, and circuitry mastery usually made her burst into long winded rants/speeches. He was sure she'd be yowling her own location sooner or later. That is if her excitement didn't cause her to glitch and fall to the floor convulsing until her programming made her forcibly shut down.

On another note though, now that he thought of it while leaping over a gap on a catwalk -and giving a scoff at the name of the walkway and the appropriateness of it and who he was thinking of-. Maryx did have a sense of perseverance when it came to aiding allies. She iwould/i come looking for him. Even if he was dead and just a body to put in a bag.

For now though he envied her being an automaton, she would be able to go on through this place for days on end. With the occasional stop for snaking on things generally one should never ever eat. His playing cards to name one thing. He scoffed again, she was probably nibbling on some wires somewhere in the place or scarfing down some poor animal that happened by her and wasn't able to speak.

"-And I honestly don't understand why in the existence he would smack me for what I did. They were bread and butterflies, the name just screams 'eat me'!" Maryx's voice trailed from nearby

he laughed, that was something she would say about him. That one time in Wonderland when he tried to teach her manners and she ended up eating a fla-...

"Maryx?" Luxord paused to listen again, was that her? Or was he going insane?

He shrugged, "MAAAAAAARRRRRRYX!"

. . .

"Perhaps you're at fault for rude behavior for that particular world?" Wheatley offered.

"I don't get it, I've been to hundreds of planets, even ones Earth humans haven't discovered." She shrugged, vents on her sides huffing some warm air out of mild frustration with her favorite gambler.

"So there are humans from other planets that never came from Earth?"

"Oh yes, You'd be surprised with how odd it is that the homo sapian species have relatives on distant planets. The evolution is remarkably similar." she nodded. "It almost takes a page out of the alternate universe theory."

"Fascinating."

"I know isn't it? Vexen said the same thing when I told him about how Hu-"

"-MAAAAAAARRRRRRYX!"

Maryx paused, looking at Wheatley oddly. Who offered her a tilt of his optic in place of a shrug.

"Luxord?" she called back. "Luxord is that you?"

. . .

Luxord grinned, brilliant! "YES! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"PFFFT like I have any clue! Keep talking to me! I'll track you down! Are you okay!"

Luxord nodded, grateful for her feline hunting instincts that still clung to her cybernetic brain. "I'm fine! What about you?"

. . .

"-what about you?"

Maryx tweaked and tilted her ears before homing in on his location. She nodded. Walking to where his voice came from "I'm operating and functioning at 100%! Are we in the right place?"

"How do you know it's him?" Wheatley whispered. Feeling a bit nervous that she found her friend that fast.

"I'm not sure! I lost our assignment somewhere! Can you use the Corridors?"

"Voice recognition, I can smell him too." she nodded, "No! I can't!"

"Bloody hell..."

She turned a corner and spotted him with a wide smile on her faceplate, "Luxord!" she trotted over, minding not to shake Wheatley too hard.

Luxord turned and gave a mix of a facial expression at what was in her arms. What in kingdom hearts was she carrying?

"Good! You're okay!" she said, her tail writhing in glee and her optics shone a little brighter.

Wheatley rolled himself backwards in his hull to look at Luxord, "Hallo!" he greeted.

"Agh! What is that!" Luxord backed up startled that it moved.

"Luxord, this is Wheatley. Wheatley this is Luxord, Number Ten of the Organization, the Gambler of fate." Maryx introduced, cheerfully not bothered by Luxord's reaction to her new friend.

Luxord shook his head, "What is it?"

"_I_" Wheatley gave Luxord a sort of annoyed glare as though the man couldn't ask him himself. "am a Personality Core, built by Aperture Laboratories right here where you stand. And you must be Luxord, Maryx told me all about you and some of-"

"I'm taking him home with me," Maryx chirruped

"No, the Superior won't have him" Luxord crossed his arms.

"Well too damned bad, I'll pass him off as one of my own models." she said giving Wheatley a bit of a hug to show her determination.

Luxord shook his head, granted his rank over her and his own element, she was still stronger than him, she never fell for any of his mind games.

"Fine, that's if we ever get home." he sighed, giving Wheatley a wary look. At least it wasn't some big animal or something dangerous. Just a little metal ball with a big eye.

"Well for now Wheatley's been leading the way to an escape lift." Maryx nodded,

"I'm not even going to ask how a little metal sphere with no a-ARRRMSSGGH!" Luxord yowled as Maryx smashed her plug on his foot with a glare and a hiss of hot air from the vents on her sides.

"We don't insult design flaws, You don't know what he's capable of." she tsk'ed him. And looked at Wheatley "Where to?"

"down the path behind you if you please." Wheatley nodded. Watching Luxord curse his pain and Maryx cheerfully march down the catwalk


	6. Chapter 6 : Angry Luxord is Angry

Luxord had picked out his decision on his opinion on Wheatley.

Annoying little metal sphere.

He hated that he understood how Maryx got along with the little ball, they went back and forth on absolutely nothing as though they'd been friends for years.

"There it is over there!" wheatley called out suddenly nodded to a room off to the left. "The main breaker room!"

Luxord frowned "What about the escape pod!"

Maryx prodded him with her tail, "A breaker room controls the power switches for a building." she said, "In case you haven't noticed, this place looks like the end of time hit it, there's places with no lights at all!"

Luxord scoffed flourishing his arms in a sort of mocking bow. "Child, I know what the end of time looks like, it looks nothing like this I can assure you of that," he snatched Wheatley out of her arms roughly, "but by all means anyway lets go flip some switches."

"Oi! Easy grabby hands!" Wheatley shook his optic, disgruntled by the rough way he was being treated.

Maryx hissed "What are you doing to Wheatley!"

"Seventeen," Luxord chided her by using her numerical name, he held the sphere on his hip as though he were holding a soccer ball, Wheatley shifted and squirmed uncomfortably "You and that monstrosity you call a tail would knock every switch in there."

Wheatley rolled his optic at Luxord, but looking at Maryx and how she swayed her tail delicately like grass in the wind he couldn't avoid agreeing with Luxord "He's right there Luv," he "smiled" apologetically, "can't really argue with that...

Maryx crossed her arms and blew hot air from her vents, curling her tail around itself like a serpent, "Fine."

"Ooo, she's mad isn't she?" Wheatley looked up at Luxord as the gambler went inside the Breaker room.

"Shut up," Luxord growled, not wanting to deal with the babbling of the blue optic'ed babbler, "just shut up."

"Don't tell Wheatley to shut up!" Maryx huffed "He didn't do anything to you!" she paced impatiently outside of the room, Luxord mused and guessed that it was something that felines just did when they didn't like something.

"Seventeen." Luxord gave her a piercing stare that made her freeze. He was pulling rank

"Yes sir." She frowned,

"Shut up."

"Yes sir..." She pouted.

"And besides; I do hope you're listening Seventeen, I'm not done with you." she looked back at him. Pleased, he grinned "what exactly can he do to me?" he gave Wheatley a hard shake as though he was trying to find out what was inside the ball.

"OI Easy mate! What did I do? AGHHH!" Wheatley flailed his bars and shutters and panels. Maryx growled, Luxord grinned with a dark chuckle, satisfied she would keep quiet. Lest he throw Wheatley over the side and down into what looked like a bottomless pit. He looked down at Wheatley to make sure he understood. Wheatley nervously looked away and to Maryx who was positively seething if he was to judge the way her sides billowed from her vents and her tail lashed side to side violently.

Luxord nodded and turned around looking at the breaker room.

Which was a shaft filled with thousands of switches. Luxord frowned "Exactly which one is the one we need?"

"Bit of a problem isn't it? It's dark too huh?" Wheatley looked " ah...plug me in over there," Wheatley nodded to point over at a port for himself. "and uh I'll turn the lights on and we'll start looking for that uh sw-

Luxord went over and violently shoved Wheatley down on the plug.

AHHHOWWWWW! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Wheatley shouted glaring at Luxord until the Older Nobody thought the Sphere's optic would turn red, "That's like me taking a very very long thick stick and ramming it up your a-"

"Shut up!" Luxord yelled louder throwing his arms out and smacking into one of the switches. The lights came on and the floor he was on shifted around while a gate slammed shut over the door they came in.

Maryx gasped out in surprise and looked around for an alternate route. Noticing that the shaft smelt like the clearing with the ruins she'd been in with Wheatley not to long ago. It must lead back up there.

"Stop flailing your arms!" Wheatley glared again and started trying to find the correct switch.

Maryx flicked her tail nervously "Are you alright?"

"Just dandy Maryx, go run along and eat something to obstruct your bowls with. The men are busy doing important things."

"Sexist" Maryx growled.

Luxord leaned against the gate "Glitch." he said with a grin, oh he knew what that word meant to her.

"-Wheatley-" Maryx called in binary, running of the 1's and 0's too quick for Luxord to comprehend but Wheatley understood it all

Wheatley looked at her curiously as she spoke to him in binary

"work with me and laugh lik-" She paused in running off the numbers, but only for a microsecond "-e I just called Luxord something horrible" Maryx snerked nodding to Wheatley (1)

Wheatley nodded burst into laughter "Ooooo! She got ya there mate." Wheatley squinted in glee.

Luxord glared, "I will smash you. What did she say"

"Oh nothing nothing." Wheatley shook his optic, "ask her I'm busy."

Luxord sighed in exasperation and started to lean against a-

"LUXORD NO!" Maryx yowled.

-Wall of breakers, sending the now a platform sky rocketing up. Wheatley growled at Luxord and tried to fix it but it only made the thing go faster, and flip more switches.

**Powerup initiated.**

Luxord flailed and Wheatley panicked as the platform stopped right in front of the broken machine that Maryx was curious to look at and Wheatley didn't like

"Auugh! Don't panic! Don't panic!" Wheatley spun his optic franticly "I can fix this all I need to do is a little hacking...um... A.A.A..A A... um Am?

**BUZZ**

Luxord sputtered as he watched the machine start to move and come to life as it put itself back together faster than Wheatley could spit out passwords

"Um...A A A...A A...C?" **BUZZ** "Do you have a pen? Start writing these down!"

**Powerup complete.**

"_Hello"_

* * *

><p>[1] Lol what Maryx said to Wheatley in binary was suppose to be actual binary but didn't like that so i had do change it<p> 


	7. Chapter 7 : Broken but not Obliterated

Maryx jumped and got down on all fours out of instinct when the shaft moved up making Luxord and Wheatley disappear. She yowled and dug her claws into the sides of her cloak ripping them off for her vents to breathe more. She darted back the way she came the trail left by Luxord's up to where she caught up to him and then back the way she came with Wheatley with her own boots smell of dirt.

. . .

Luxord Looked to Wheatley who was still panicking and absolutely useless. Cable connected claws feel from above and snatched up Luxord ripping Wheatley off his port.

"No!" Wheatley cried making Luxord feel like he should worry. "No!nononononononono N-

**CRUNCH**

-GAH!" Luxord winched as Wheatley was mashed a bit by the claw that held him with a resounding crunch. Maryx would have pitched a fit if she'd seen that's after she would have shuddered violently at the noise of metal being destroyed

An orange optic glared at him from the side, "I don't believe you belong here." said a calm quiet feminine voice that came from the optic, "Then again I don't really care who you are." the voice dribbled with venom. It sent a chill up Luxord's spine, to his brain and back down to his nonexistent heart.

**CRUNCH**

The Gambler watched as bits of Wheatley fell off, the claw that held the Sphere flung him off to the side like trash. The claw that held Luxord started moving over to the side over the ground like a ride

"But since you went through all the trouble of waking me up. You'll make a fine first test subject." The arm brought him over a hole in the ground-

"there's just one small thing we need to take care of first"

-and dropped him in neatly.

. . .

Luxord wasn't wrong in thinking that Maryx would pitch a fit about the treatment of Wheatley.

After climbing back up the way she came, she saw the thing that held Luxord and Wheatley and wisely stayed hidden, slinking her way unnoticed over to the other side where Wheatley was hiding her pearl white body by quietly rolling in some muck, blending in with a bunch of vines. Watching as events rolled out . Only moving out to snatch up Wheatley's broken shell and stuff him inside her cloak like a joey kangaroo, and to escape swiftly after seeing Luxord get dropped. She didn't want to hang around for too long and obliterate any chance of surprise.

"Auuugghowwwwwww" Wheatley groaned after a while. Maryx flicked her ears feeling a jolt of joy race through her circuits that Wheatley was, although heavily damaged, okay. "Auuugghh I'm blind! Where am I!"

Maryx stopped carefully unzipping her cloak and taking his mashed body out and down in front of her wincing at the sight of sparking circuitry and Wheatley's optic cracked and faded, broken but not doomed, not if she worked fast enough.

"Easy Wheatley, It's me," Maryx ran through her data files and started composing a completely new body for him, collecting and composing the needed materials,

"Maryx? Maryx! You're okay! OH good! Good! Thank god!" Wheatley sparked a little from the excitement, "Where did you come from? Did she see you?"

"Shhhh," she patted him working her hands on metal and using tools in her fingers to build and weld. "Don't talk too much stay relaxed, I'm building you a new body. You're far too damaged for me to repair you from the schematics I scanned off you earlier."

"Oh," Wheatley very weakly nodded, still brimming with joy. "Don't let me die luv."

"Just relax, okay? I'm halfway completed.

"No kidding, lookit you go! You're like a machin...Oh wait you already are...carry on then!"

"I build back up bodies like these for fun in my free time. I use to do it back when I was organic for the shits and giggles. All of my bodies including this one are hand built by me." she smiled,

"Oh. So you were organic, explains alot doesn't it?"

"Will you stay calm if I tell you my story?" she bit her lower lip, worried that Wheatley might short circuit himself and die.

Quietly Wheatley nodded again as Maryx started to build a torso.

"Good, I'm not from Earth-of any kind- I came from a planet called Sanskrit..."


	8. Chapter 8 : Sarcasm Self Test

Luxord fell for a long time.

Of course he would know, he was the gambler of fate after all. And the length of his fall was partly his fault. He slowed his fall a bit towards the end so when he did land on the ground, he did so on his feet with grace.

"Here we are." the voice said from somewhere, Luxord was sure it came from everywhere anyway, "the incinerator room. Please be care full not to step on any pieces of me that were not properly incinerated when I was murdered the last time."

Luxord mused and moved along, being careful not to fall into the pond of molten slag underneath him as he balanced across a beam to the other side of the room, "So robots get murdered then is that it?" he asked aloud unsure if it heard him.

"Oh...You can talk...how pleasant." it said, "my last test subject never spoke a word. I've done some digging, You don't belong here, I have no file on you."

"Oh so then you'll let me go then?" Luxord paused to watch some bots fall out of a tube yelling quietly things like 'coming through!' or 'watch out!'. He shrugged and made it to the other side and saw a panel trying to flip some rubbish off it.

"Oh yes, you'll be free to go as a bird."

-Sarcasm Self Test Now Complete-

"Oh good, that's online. In front of you is an Aperture Science Dual Portal Device. Pick it up and make a portal on the wall over there."

Luxord sneered, and picked up the device, hoping Maryx would come to find him soon, she probably was repairing Wheatley if she saw him on the way. As much as he hated the Sphere he was the only ally they had here for now and an ally is better than no ally at all.

"I saw your friend while I was dropping you into the Incinerator, she was dressed like you and had a plug coming off of her and white fiber optics for hair. I'm sure its only a matter of time before I find her as well. It shouldn't be too hard."

Bloody brilliant hell, Luxord thought picking up the gun and doing as instructed, he would play along for now, Maryx had gone and blown her own cover saving that damnable sphere. Still he wasn't that worried about her, she was at a complete advantage here with her skills. If she could pull metal from the every earth itself, she could quite just as easily smash it to bits with her Bahn Hammer; Admeen. Not to mention her previous occupation before being a nobody was a mercenary for hire, -he doubted it but then again her file said she did a lot of things before becoming a nobody, apparently she was fidgety about her work. He blamed her having too much time on her hands for that.

"Good, you're a natural for testing, how fortunate for me." said the voice

Luxord used his best pokerface in place of a smile, oh how wrong it was.


	9. Chapter 9 : Wheatley's New Body

Wheatley groaned. Systems slowly coming on line one by one, "Auuugh, wha...whu 'appened wher huh?" he thought for a few moments.

GlaDOS back online...Maryx repairs...something about a place called Sanskrit...body...

Body.

His optics came online...Optics? As in plural? He looked down at his hands. Hands! With thumbs! He had depth perception! He grinned -Oh he had a mouth too!- and touched his face. Wait nose, ears, eyes, mouth...wait what was that on his face? Glasses? He took them off and saw everything went blurry. Oh...odd. A robot with glasses. He put them back on "Uh."

"Oh you're up! Fantastic!" someone purred approvingly to his left, he turned his head to see her curled up flicking her tail side to side like a clock pendulum, her shell was pearl white again and her fiber optic hair was neatened again, it looked shorter though, like someone had ripped a chuck out of the waist length pony tail or cut with with a very dull blade. She seemed to be munching on something, what it was he didn't know, but Luxord had told him that Maryx for some reason had a habit of eating generally anything she could fit into her mouth.

He gaped at her, "Whua?"

"Just relax I want to make sure your in top physical condition," Maryx laughed and got up uncurling herself to take his chin into her hand gently to inspect him. Smiling pleasantly, "Optics are functioning correctly." she noted, "I saw you feeling around yourself, servos and digits are functioning correctly as well. How are you feeling? Do you feel light headed? Nauseous?-

he shook his head

-No? Good, good. I'm glad. Can you feel your toes?"

He had toes? He wriggled them in his boots. Oh ! She clothed him too! He wore a plain grey shirt and pants. She probably made them with what limited materials she had to make clothing. He nodded.

"Perfect. I'll ask you to stand later, I want to make sure your motor skills are working in that department, but for now I'm sure you have questions." purring, she sat down again. Tucking her legs underneath her and literally scooting him over with her tail from the railing she had him propped up on.

He smiled hesitantly as he watched her bite down on a scrap of sheet metal and munch on it thoughtfully, instead he laughed "Was uh...was that a play on being feline?" he chuckled nervously when he got a blank look from her, "y'know? Puuurrrrfect? No? Nevermind, so uh, what's with my glasses?"

She tilted her head with a shrug, "I used your old optic to create your new ones, but when I tested them for myself I saw that you're optic lens had an odd shape when I cut it so I had to create those glasses to fix that for now. I'd have used some of the back ups I have in my cloak but they're much too feminine for you. Don't worry if those break I made a few back ups as well, both glasses and optics, I used all of your old lens for that."

"Oh," he looked thoughtful, some of what she said went over his head. But he smiled and nodded like he understood anyway.

"You shut down after I told you about Sanskrit, but I managed to transfer all of your systems and data to the new body successfully. Afterwards I finished up with your optics and hair." she scratched her ear amazingly with her foot, Wheatley held back a smile, his thoughts became distracted by something else.

Hair?

"My...my hair?" he reached up on top of his head and found Maryx's missing fiber optic hair. She'd given it to him. It felt like she'd done it up in a sort of neat mop on top of his head. She smiled at him, "Sorry I don't have a mirror, You look great though,"

"Of course I look good to you silly feline," he laughed, getting use to the sensation of the noise vibrating in his chest. "You built this body."

"Looking at things for real, and then looking at them on a two dimensional plane that is paper, are two very different things. You look much better like this than on paper." she snickered, patting his back with her tail gently.

He looked around feeling his body out while she snacked away on sheet metal crackers. He looked over and saw a pile of scrap metal. It was his old body.

He grimaced a little and picked the pile up.

"I tried to salvage everything I could from it," Maryx saw him looking, "every thing useful anyway, a majority of your joints were made with it.

"Thank you for saving me, by the way." he said, nodding a little feeling a bit sad that he wasn't in his old spherical body, but at least he was more useful now, he could walk and pick things up with his thumbs! "Aaaa um...How did you power me up?" he asked

"I gave you 75% of what I had. After that I used what I had left to get myself a few snacks and then I went into sleep mode. Now I'm eating to build up a little extra. Trust me, it'll be a while before you need to do the same," she smiled and then her expression became serious. "Now it's my turn for questions, we need to make a game plan to get Luxord back. I want you to tell me everything you know about that machine that captured him."

Wheatley shuddered, suddenly feeling very cold. "I guess it's my turn for story time yeah?"


	10. Chapter 10: Bit of a Playful Interlude

Chapter Ten

This is ridiculous, Luxord thought rubbing his temples in one hand, the other holding up the portal gun. These tests were insane, and pointless in his opinion. What part of science was all this pointless testing, was it for the portal gun? Because that thing worked just bloody brilliant on it's own. As did the Turrets that had left a few marks on his legs, and the Discouragement lasers that had left singe marks on his cloak.

Even Vexen didn't perform this many tests on things. He was sure Maryx didn't even do this many tests, he was sure she used a computer to calculate the results.

"Exactly what," Luxord didn't very well care about the interaction between him and whatever it was that ran these damn tests was to be kept at a minimum and he was bloody sure neither did the voice, "is the point of all these tests?"

"For Science" the voice said simply, almost cheerfully.

Luxord sighed, and started to complete the test put before him. He was sure that was all he was going to get out of the thing.

Where the hell was Maryx and that Damn sphere!

. . .

"Oh this is absolutely Brilliant" Wheatley sat on the counter of a break room they managed to find, Maryx was busily searching around the place, munching on a few odd pieces of silverware here and there. He got off it and walked around and jumped a few times.

Walking came a little easy to him thanks to some simple programing Maryx had been kind enough to share with him. Granted of course data and examples would never compare to experience, so when he did actually stand for the first time to walk he stumbled a few times, ending up with a smashed in nose -repaired easily- and a set of glasses lost to the abyss due to a unfortunate trip on the cat walk over his own feet. But in the end he was walking as though he'd been doing it the whole time.

"Look!" he marveled as he held up a fork, "I can pick these things up! What is this?"

Maryx laughed at him, turning around letting her tail rest on the floor, "It's a fork Wheatley, the organics use it to eat with. I'm so glad you're enjoying my work. It pleases me so."

Wheatley sniggered to himself with glee as he jumped on a table top and fell over on to the floor on his back. Maryx repressed a snicker and helped him back on his feet again using her tail like a third hand.

"How come you didn't give me a tail?" he asked, curiously holding on to the plug that made up Maryx's tail end.

Maryx bit down on her lower lip, parts of the plug were touch sensitive being used as a second hand gave it that nature she fought off the urge to smack his hand away with the plug,

"Because, It would have complicated the way you walk." She said, gently taking it out of his hands and out of his reach. She turned around and started out having found everything useful to herself in the breakroom [ teabags and bottled water for Luxord, bits of metal for herself, and oddly enough a stray Potion] Wheatley held on to her tail holding one of the plug prongs Which in all honesty to her species was rather rude as he wasn't trying to date her. But logic dictated to her that he was just trying to tease her, there would be time to explain Sanskrit etiquette to him later. Instead she took it out of his hand again.

"How would it complicate the way I walk?" he jumped up trying to reach the end. Despite the generous height Maryx had granted him [taller than Luxord smaller than Lexaeus, although she just made him bigger than Luxord just to spite with the Gambler when he saw Wheatley again] She pulled it out of his reach or to another side.

"My tail, although originally formed like that of earth's Lions, helps balance me, it's like having extra weight to throw around to help with climb on things, and to run. You never grew up with having a tail. And I'ven't any programs to share with you that would allow you to walk with one"

"But you have ones that will let me walk without one?" he darted in front of her. Looking down on her curiously, she looked up at him with a smile and a cheerful glint in her optics as she walked, "How does that happen?" he noticed that she didn't put her foot entirely down on the ground, only the toes, and she was wearing boots. How strange.

"Most of my programing is made up of my memories of when I was organic, and just building the original body -mind you I've had to replace this one a few times, updates, massive damage, upgrades- I had to create new ones for new bots. A lot of my original data is nontransferable because it's old data, the data of an organic."

Wheatley paused letting her ahead of him, "What?" he made a few strides to get a head of her again, "Actually you know what never mind, why no ears?"

"You're ears are just fine the way I designed them." she smiled. Wheatley leaned down and gave her ears a bit of a tweak. She cleared her throat at him to let go, and he did. He still walked backwards,

"but you can put them at all sorts of little angles,"

"you can hear just the same as I." She smiled shaking her head, "People find human looking bots to be more companionable and relateable. They see me and they inch a-w-" Maryx stopped walking seeing something large behind Wheatley

"You make it sound like your a freak of nature urk- Oh I'm-" Wheatley bumped into whatever it was Maryx saw. "uh Oh dear. What is that..." it was huge, round, it had yellow eyes, and a crooked smile. It just stood there, like it hadden't noticed him.

"Maryx...what is it!" Wheatley froze and slowly backed up to Maryx who looked ready to put up a fight.

"It's a heartless...Large body to be specific/" she whispered. "but it's not attacking..."

"uh...why not?" Wheatley hid behind her,

"I would guess because neither of us has a heart for it to steal." she stood upright as the brute looked around curiously. "Still it's in our way."

"Bit of a fatty isn't it?" Wheatley watched her summon Admeen the Bahn hammer.

Maryx cauiously went up to the large body. Who still had yet to take notice of them "They say Large bodies are the heartless of fat slobs." she snickered, and smacked it off the cat walk with a swift blow from Admeen. Only to have several other kinds of Heartless appear on the walk.

"More?" Wheatley sputtered,

"Oh hell." Maryx sighed, remembering she didn't give Wheatley any combat programing at all.


	11. Chapter 11: RUN!

Chapter Eleven

Maryx and Wheatley weren't the only ones dealing with Heartless. Luxord had managed to find a test chamber full of them.

"Federal regulations require me to inform you that those are not a part of this test, and to continue with testing anyway." said the voice told him.

"Oh, wonderful." Luxord commented, "Fat lotta help you are." he looked around for an alternative means of getting rid of the heartless rather than to reveal his cards, he spotted some goo down below and shot portals underneath all the heartless taking them out.

"Excellent, you have a talent for killing things mercilessly." Said the voice, "good for you."

Luxord scoffed, getting more and more annoyed with the fact Maryx was taking so long. She should have had Wheatley repaired by now if that was what she was doing!

. . .

"Come on Wheatley!" Maryx coaxed the nervous bot,

Wheatley looked down at the pit that separated him an Maryx and flinched back "Agh! I looked down! For god's sake why do you have to make everything you do look so damn easy!"

Maryx rubbed her face, "Come on Wheatley! Just jump! Come on I can't come back over and jump with you! Luxord's nearby! I can hear him just on the other side of this wall! You did it just a few minutes ago when you were running from the Heartless!"

Wheatley sat down, not in defiance, but anxiety. "Can't you just make a bridge?"

"The metal's too thin here! It would break under your weight! And there's not enough for me to pull here for support. I don't want to destroy any walkways that we might end up needing." she shook her head, her tail curled around herself and uncurled, becoming a little impatient.

"What about below? Metal from the earth itself"

"It would kill me, that's way too much an effort, I'm not all powerful you know. It's okay Wheatley, I'll catch you again."

Wheatley stood up again and looked at the distance between himself and Maryx and backed up "Alright, on three?"

"Just go now! Don't think about it! Just do it!" Maryx cheered.

"Alright..." Wheatley ran screaming as he leaped off the cat walk and over the gap...

"I tol- URK!"

...And on top of the arms widespread awaiting Maryx.

"...you." she patted his back weakly, shoving him off gently and rolling out from underneath him.

"Oooo Sorry...'bout tha..." Wheatley offer his hand to help her back to her feet. "You alright?"

"Fine fine," she brushed herself off and tweaked her ears for sounds. "Luxord's on the other side of that wall over there" She pointed.

"Better hurry then before he finishes that test chamber." he looked around for his bearings, and pointed out another rail way next to the wall Maryx was pointing out. "We can escape to the Turret production room and get started in stopping her...M..Mare? Maryx?" Wheatley looked around and noticed she was already starting to melt the wall, he jogged over "How long were you standing there?"

"About a minute and a half,"

"tell me next time, tell me these things, cough or something." Wheatley sighed and spotted Luxord through the hole walking across a hard light beam. He looked around for a moment for any signs of GlaDOS, "Hey! Oi! Oi! Luxord! Over here!" He blinked when Luxord looked around, "HEY BUDDY!" he yelled, Maryx looked at him funny when he said it, "I'M SPEAKIN' IN AN ACCENT THAT IS BEEYOND HER RANGE OF HEAR-ING."

"Oh look, I was beginning to think you'd died, I'll just have to fix that won't I? It would seem you've already sustained plenty of brain damage." GlaDOS's voice floated through the place as the floor trembled and the walks started to move.

"Wheatley what the hell are you doing?" Maryx looked at him thinking he'd actually malfunctioned while Luxord jumped off the beam and ran over to them.

"Distracting her RUN!" the bot made a break for it the minute Luxord's foot hit the catwalk.

Luxord looked at Maryx for a moment before following her after Wheatley, "The bloody hell took YOU so long?"

Maryx got down and ran on all fours, kicking her boots off and letting them fall where ever. She could make new ones if needed, "A few diversions!" She said, "Repairs, Heartless, recharges! Gimme a break I got to you didn't I?"

Luxord rolled his eyes jumping over a fallen part of the facility, "I think you took way too long ducky!"

"So says the master of time himself! NYAAH!" Maryx yowled when walks came from nowhere making her smash herself face first into one.

"TURRETS!" Wheatley shouted as the said machines fell from above and opened fire on him, he dived behind a pillar for cover. "Oh god! Run!"

Maryx rubbed her nose with her hand and looked around seeing the turrets and Luxord throwing Fair game at a few of them while they yelped and spoke to him like they were his friend.

"Hey Fuffy Fluffy no Fur!" Luxord yelled dodging some bullets, "Quit grooming your furless body and help me out!"

Maryx rolled her optics and leaped at a few of the turrets and smacked them away from Luxord with a sweep of her tail.

Wheatley looked up for a moment to see Luxord carrying the portal gun, wildly his mind thought up an idea to get out of here, "Hey mate!" what was his name again? "Luxord! Gimme that portal gun! I'm going to try and get us out of here!"

Luxord tossed over the portal gun "keep it, I don't need it." the Gambler watched Wheatley fumble a bit with the device before managing to compose himself and going to all the walls and jumping up and down trying to find something to create a portal on.

Maryx saw him jumping and blasted a few of the walls away giving him an opening to create a portal, he turned back and shot the other one on a wall and ran through it, "Come on! This way!" he said from the other side. Maryx stared at the portals for a brief moment, baffled by the technology. Luxord saw her and shook his head grabbing a hold of her tail and yanking her through to the other side.

"Come on! Before she sends the whole facility crashing down on us!"

"Oh don't be ridiculous" Glados chimed in from everywhere, opening a test chamber and sending a beam of hard light towards them "You were about to finish the last chamber too, why don't you finish it now?"

Luxord chuckled darkly " Sorry Luv! Bit busy over here! I haven't the time to play Another hand with you! Too high a risk!" he jumped over the beam, Maryx stumbled a bit from the motion of the walkway trembling but she got back up and ran on the hand rail giving Luxord room.

Wheatley waved them over from another walk way with a lift "Come on! Stop mucking about and get to the lift!"

Maryx yanked metal from around her and gave Luxord a bit of a boost towards Wheatley, leaping on her own into the lift and hauling Luxord in when the walk way started to fall because of the weight she'd added to it and the fact that two chambers were crashing in on each other


End file.
